1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a rotating brush driving control apparatus for a vacuum cleaner to control driving of a rotating brush for cleaning a surface to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner has a suction motor, and draws in contaminants using suction force generated by the suction motor so as to clean a surface to be cleaned. Nowadays, vacuum cleaners are being marketed that have a substantially drum-shape rotating brush with bristles fixed in a helical shape on an outer circumferential surface thereof. Therefore, the vacuum cleaners can clean contaminants on a surface to be cleaned that it is difficult to clean by simply drawing-in contaminants.
However, the rotating brush is not always required for cleaning work. For examples, when users wants to prevent noise from being generated by friction between the rotating brush and the surface to be cleaned for more quite cleaning work, or when users clean a surface to be cleaned that can be damaged by friction of the rotating brush, driving the rotating brush is not required.
At this time, after users stop the rotating brush and hold a cleaner body of the vacuum cleaner, the users perform a cleaning work using extension hoses or accessories. Therefore, the cleaning work is inconvenient to users.
In order to solve the above problem, vacuum cleaners have been developed that can selectively control driving of the rotating brush according to the state of a surface to be cleaned or a cleaning environment. An example of this type of vacuum cleaner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,084. The vacuum cleaner controls driving of the rotating brush by adjusting the tension of a driving belt. However, the conventional rotating brush driving control apparatus has a very complex structure so that it is not easy to maintain the vacuum cleaner. Also, there is another problem with the complex structure in that the manufacturing cost of the vacuum cleaner is increased. Therefore, there is a continuing need for vacuum cleaners that overcome one or more of the aforementioned and other problems of the prior vacuum cleaners.